Are You The One?
by FinnchelGlee
Summary: Danny proposes to Riley, which is hard for Ben since he's trying to move on. Will Ben move on, or will he still be hung up on Riley. Will anything be in the way of Danny and Riley's love? Will there always be a love triangle? (It takes off from the Season 4 finale)
1. The Answer

Hi, so yesterday I was looking for some Baby Daddy fan-fictions and I couldn't find many, so I decided that I'll write one and maybe get the ball rolling and more could be written.

If you don't know what the show is about, it's about Ben Wheeler, a bartender who had a one night stand with Angela, who gets pregnant with their daughter Emma. Angela leaves Emma on his doorstep, and he decides to keep the child. The focus on the show is Ben, being a single father to Emma, he has help from his mom, Bonnie, Tucker, his roommate, Danny, who is Ben Brother, and Riley his friend, whom he knew since they were kids. The other focus is the love Triangle. Riley has been in love with Ben, and he later liked her and they started their on again-off again relationship. Danny has been in love with Riley since they were kids, Riley soon realized she loved him too, although she may be in love with Ben still. Now she has to decide who she wants to be with. Bonnie lives in the apartment building across from Ben, Tucker, and Danny. She's married to Brad, a realtor. She's currently a realtor, but has many calling. Tucker is a producer for The Mary Hart Show, and hopes to have his own show one day. Danny is a New York Ranger Hockey player. He and Ben also owns the bar Ben works at, "Bar on B". Riley lives in the apartment across from them and she's a lawyer.

You're pretty much caught up, but if you're interested in the show, it's on ABC family, new episodes are on Wednesday at 8:30/7:30.

The fan-fiction takes place after the season 4 finale "It's a Nice Day for a Wheeler Wedding" where Danny proposes to Riley, it takes off right where the finale ended.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Answer**

* * *

 **Riley POV**

I don't know what's happening. The last thing I knew was, Bonnie was about to marry Brad, when Ben was giving this speech about Danny and I. Then we kiss, and now he's kneeling on one knee proposing. I was totally off guard. I don't know what to do. Ben and I have a history of dating and I've been in love with him my whole life. But here we have Danny has been in love with me since I fell off my bike and sprained my ankle. We never dated, of course we tried to kiss many times, but we just had our first kiss a few seconds ago. I'm just stunned by everything that's happening, I never really thought how I felt about everything, nor considered anything. I don't want to marry Danny if it makes Ben uncomfortable, especially with our hectic past, but he seemed like he moved on, so I guess it would be okay. Then again, he could be leaving off more detail, and is saying what I want to hear.

I don't know what to do or think. It's been a couple of minutes of pure silence, everyone was staring at me for an answer, or at least a word. Nothing came out of my mouth.

"Riley, will you marry me?" Danny asked, again.

He took me out of my trance, I stared at him, then at Ben, and eventually everyone attending the wedding. I couldn't give Danny an answer, this was all too much for me. I just ran off the roof, I couldn't face anyone, and I just don't know what to do. I'm obviously not good with stress, nor pressure. I ran to my apartment, and locked the door. I know that this probably doesn't make me look good right now, but what else can I do, Danny just proposed to me. My best friend. We never even dated nor talked about it for that matter. I don't know where to begin. I don't know what to say. I want to say what he wants to hear, but I have a say, but I don't want to hurt him and make this awkward. I don't want to talk to anyone right now, I just need my space.

 **End of Riley POV**

* * *

 **Danny POV**

I just proposed to the love of my life, Riley Perrin. I knew she would be shocked, but not to the point where she ran off. I hope she's okay. I need to find her and talk. I know that I probably jumped the gun too fast, but I know that she's the one. I know that we deserve to end up together. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I thought it would be better to spill it out now, before something else got in our way. Or someone. I hope she says yes, but with her reaction I doubt it. But never say never. Right? I knew I needed to find her and talk to her about this. I ran off the roof, and went after her. I knew that she had to be in her apartment. I mean, where else would she go? I figured she would want to go somewhere that's private.

I approached her apartment and knocked on her door. "Riley, it's me. Can we talk?"

"Go away." She said.

"Please, let's talk, but first let me in."

"No, I don't want to talk to anyone."

"I'm not going to leave you alone, let's discuss what happened." I begged.

She finally opens her door. "Okay, fine. We never even dated, nor even talked about it. Look at earlier, we were barely friends, arguing about who should make the move. Then you just magically proposed. Why? So Ben can't have me, since you both love me? I know it's all of a sudden, but it doesn't seem right."

"No, Ben is cool with this, I know we never dated, but we know each other for so long, I know we would work so why not skip a few steps. And hey, I made a move every day of my life, and put myself out there. I proposed to you. That's a move. A big one actually. So if you're upset with my gesture, then don't bother giving me an answer." I said, leaving.

I couldn't deal with her right now, my mom was about to get married and I needed to be there to support her as her loving son that I am.

I went back to the roof, so the wedding could continue. I went back to my spot, which was behind Brad, since I was his best man.

"Where's Riley?" Ben whispered.

"She's in her apartment. We had a misunderstanding." I said. "But let's continue, she probably won't be coming."

Ben nodded his head and turned to Brad. "Okay, Do you, Brad, take Bonnie to be your wedded wife, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love her faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?"

"I do." Brad smiles, looking into my mother eyes.

Ben then turned to my mom. "Okay, Do you, Bonnie, take Brad to be your wedded husband, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love him faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?"

"I do." My mom smiles.

I couldn't believe it, my mom and Brad were about to be married. I was about to have another stepdad, since my dad married Steve.

"Bonnie and Brad, you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made." Ben said. "It is with these in mind that I pronounce you husband and wife. You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more." Ben continued. But today the feeling is new. No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become husband and wife and can now seal the agreement with a kiss. Today, your kiss is a promise. You may kiss the bride." He declared.

My mom and Brad kissed very passionately for two minutes. It was so sweet and a little weird for a minute, but she's happy so that's all that matters, her happiness means the world to me.

"It is my great pleasure to present to you this newly united couple, Mr. and Mrs. Brad Wheeler. May we all continue to support and honor their union." Ben said, introducing them for the first time.

I was shocked that Brad took my mom last name, then again, I never really knew his last name, and now I don't have to.

My mom and Brad ran out the room, as everyone threw rice at them. It was a really great wedding, it would be even better if Riley and I didn't have that dispute. I know it was an enormous jump and a surprise, but I know we're meant to be, and I'm going to make sure that I get that ending.

 **End of Danny POV**

* * *

 **Riley POV**

I feel ashamed about mine and Danny disputation earlier. I know this wasn't about competing with Ben. I was just flustered because I made a complete fool at the wedding. I'm not mad at Danny, I'm angry with myself. I just wished I could tell him how I feel, but it's probably too late.

I couldn't face anyone right now, but I need to because I really need to talk to Danny and I think the best way is to do it at the reception in front of everyone. I need to give myself some time to prepare what I want to say.

 **End of Riley POV**

* * *

 **Ben POV**

I know Danny said that Riley wants to be alone, but she can't. I can't let whatever happened between and let it be the end. As everyone was leaving I decided to sneak away and go to Riley's, since the reception is at the B Street Hotel. That hotel has some crazy, yet creepy memories for me. I will never forget starting over with Riley while getting past "naked." And I get locked out of my hotel room. Ah, good times.

I finally reached Riley apartment, I knocked on her door a couple of times. It took her a few seconds, but she answers.

"Ben, what are you doing here?" Riley asked, clearly surprised to see me.

"I just want you to know that Danny didn't send me. I also wanted to make sure that you were okay?"

"I'm a little better, I don't know if Danny told you about our altercation."

"He didn't. What happened?" I asked, assuming it was about the proposal.

"Well, it's pretty much my fault. I thought that the only reason why he proposed to me was because he was competing with you and he wanted to win. He was obviously hurt by that assumption and told me to forget about the whole proposal."Riley explained.

I was shocked that Riley would think Danny and I would compete on who gets her. Yeah, we're both in love with her and both truly wants to be with her, but we wouldn't sink down to that level.

"Riley, Danny has probably told you this, but we would never do that to you, I moved on, or trying to at least. He really wants to be with you, trust me he said so. I think you both should be together and be happy." I said, I knew that if they end up together that it would be hard for me, but I knew how hard it was for Danny to see Riley and me, which he supported. Now it's my turn to do the same.

"I know, but I don't know if he'll talk to me now, since he's so angry." Riley said. "I want to talk to him, but I don't know if he'll care or listen to what I have to say."

"Come it's Danny, we're talking about. He would listen to you no matter how furious he is. One thing about Danny is that he forgets and gets over things quickly." I reminded Riley.

"Okay, I'll talk to him, just give me a few minutes, I'll meet you at the reception." Riley said.

"Okay, see you soon." I smiled, and left her apartment and went to the reception.

I really hope she's coming, because I want her and Danny to work out, which may sound weird coming from me, but it's true, I care more about my brother's happiness than my own.

 **End of Ben POV**

* * *

 **Riley POV**

Knowing that Ben is attempting to move just shows how far he's come as a person. He's changing for the better, and I respect that. It makes it a bit easier for me to talk to Danny. I feel prepared to talk to Danny, and I know what I'm going to say. I just hope he accepts and concur.

I check my hair and make up, making sure it looks flawless, so I don't make more of a fool of myself like I already have.

I called for a taxi and head to the B street hotel. I haven't been there since Ben attempt to get past "naked." It was awkward, especially since Angela was there trying to destroy mine and Ben relationship.

I got into the hotel, and head to where the reception is being held at.

I'm trying to find Danny, but this room is filled with many guests, and I never thought it would be challenging to find him since he's so huge.

I knew I wouldn't be able to find him in this crowd. So I decided to do plan B.

I went and grabbed a microphone.

"Attention please. I know I ran off earlier at the wedding, but Danny I need to talk to you." I said, Danny was walking towards me.

"Riley, what are you doing?" He whispered.

"Just listen." I said, before I continued my speech. "Look, I'm sorry for running off, but I didn't know what to say. I wasn't at all expecting a proposal, which was very sweet. Danny, when you asked me to marry you, I felt honored, that you think we're meant to be. I felt like Cinderella, but I didn't know if I was ready for my Prince Charming, and I thought that the best option for me to have some time to think and process was to run and be alone. I didn't know what I was going to say, nor how I was going to say it to you, but when Ben came to my apartment, and told me himself that he moved on, that he wants us to be together, I knew that it had to be a sign that we're meant to be. Danny, I'm ready. I'm ready to have my Prince Charming and my fairy tale ending."

Danny was smiling, clearly he loved my speech and apology, we started to kiss. This kiss right here, it was this kiss, that I knew we would last forever. I didn't feel weird, nor had second thoughts. I knew I found my prince and he was always right in front of me, hoping I would love him, and felt the same way. Now I know that I clearly do and always will. Of course starting a new relationship will always be awkward, but that awkwardness is always included. I know Ben said he has moved on, I have a hunch that he hasn't completely moved on, but would be willing to so Danny was happy. Either way I'm glad he's moving on, or trying too, he deserves someone that's great for him and an amazing role model for Emma.

 **End of Riley POV**

* * *

 **Danny POV**

I'm glad Riley is ready for her "Prince Charming" because I'm ready for my "Cinderella." You know, the one that got to go to the ball and had the night of her dream, then the prince realized she was the girl with the missing slipper and they got married. Not the one who was a maid, and has treated horribly by her stepmother and stepsisters. I know that sounds cliche, but what can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic, which I know a lot of girls really want and love.

"Okay, well let me ask you properly. Riley, I've been in love with you since I carried you home when you fell off your bike and sprained your ankle. You've been my best friend forever, I'm ready to be more than friends, I'm ready to be Soulmates. Will you marry me Riley, I want to be your Prince Charming, so you can be my Cinderella."

"Daniel Mellencamp Wheeler, I never knew you were in love with me since I got that voicemail, you accidentally sent me one year ago, but since then I have come to realize that I'm in love with you. Now that we're finally on the same page, I am here to say that yes, I will marry you." Riley smiles.

We started to hug and kiss, like my mom and Brad did. I guess that's how you know what love is and what it looks like. I can't believe I'm going to marry my best friend, and not just figuratively, but literally. She's been my friend forever and to marry her, I'm the luckiest guy in the world. Yes, I know it's another cliche, and cliche may be overplayed, some to this day are still romantic and girls still love hearing them. I know we skipped a step. Dating. But we know enough to know each other as friends, that it doesn't really matter. It's our life and we'll live it how we please.

Everyone was clapping, and cheering. There were some tears, like from my mom, and Tucker.

"Yes, I'm slowly, but surely getting my food and apartment back." Tucker screams. "Oh, but congratulations you two. Riley, I know I make fun of you sometimes, but I'm serious when I say this, you're going to be a beautiful bride."

"Awe, thanks Tucker." Riley smiles. I placed my nana ring on her left ring finger, since it's a traditional heirloom. "It's your nana ring."

"Yeah, eventually if you want your own, I'll give you one, but this was an unexpected and I don't know what you want or like." I admitted.

"Hey hey hey, any ring you give me, I'm going to love. As long as it symbolizes love, I don't care." She smiles, which lights up the room, when she's with me she's the only girl in the room, besides my mom and Emma.

"Awe, I can't believe my baby is getting married." My mom screams, "I'm glad you're getting your happy ending Danny. Welcome to the family, Riley. Well, you were always a part of this family, but let's make it official." She smiles.

I look around and I see Ben, who's holding Emma, he looks a little heart broken. I know he's in the process of moving on, and I know that this may be a little hard for him. It's a part of moving on, and that's how you know you're trying to get over someone. At least he's trying.

 **End of Danny POV**

* * *

 **Ben POV**

I know I should be happy for my brother and Riley, I am don't get me wrong, but it's now official that she'll never be mine, and now I see it.

"I guess Riley will be your aunt and not your mommy." I whisper to Emma, who's currently in my arms.

Moving on is not going to be easy.

 **End of Ben POV**

* * *

I hope you liked the first of many chapters. I know it was a little slow, but I wanted to suspense and give the answer at the end. There were a few websites that helped me out. I want to give them credit, they're all .com, they are: offcianteric, weddedyourway, and modernceremonies. They helped me with vows and pronouncing marriage and introducing as husband and wife. I give them full credit for everything I used on their website.


	2. Moving Out

Hi, I want to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. It means a lot to me. I hope everyone likes this chapter.

Here's the second chapter of You're the One.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't anything of Baby Daddy, although it would be pretty cool.

* * *

 **Recap:** Brad and Bonnie were about to get married when Danny proposed to Riley. Riley ran off to her apartment, which both Danny and Ben counseled her and tried to talk to her. She realized what she wanted to say, she goes to Bonnie and Brad's reception. She gives her speech in front of the guests, which was about her being ready for her prince charming, and Danny proposed to her again, which she says yes, which left Ben heartbroken, since a small part of him still loves her.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Moving Out**

* * *

 ***Night after the wedding***

 **Danny POV**

I can't believe that I'm getting married, it almost felt like a dream. A dream come true, we both got drunk, and had a good time celebrating. I notice a few times that Ben looked a little hurt, and I understood why, I was like that when he and Riley kept getting together, and kissing, and just being romantic in general. But it's now my turn to fulfill my destiny and that is marrying Riley Perrin. And if I was going to be with Riley Perrin, I needed to make some sacrifices.

"Bro, you can't move out. You have to give me two week notice." Tucker said.

"I'm sorry, but if I'm marrying Riley, who knows when, I need to move out now, so we can get our life started." I said.

"Do you have to move out now? Did she say, because you can wait two weeks, and move out then." Tucker suggested.

"I- we need to do this, and plus Emma can finally have her own room, so everybody wins."

"Ben, what do you think Danny should do?" Tucker asked.

"Honestly, I don't care if he moves in with Riley, or into his own place, nor do I care if he stays." Ben said, snarling.

"Ben, what is your problem? Aren't you happy for me?" I asked.

"You tell me, you're with a girl that you haven't even dated and now you two are engaged, and I am also in love with her, and now that I know I'll never have her. How do you think I should feel?" He argued.

"How do you think I felt when you two were together? I was the exact same way, and I never once tried to stop you, or wasn't happy for you. I let it be, because I knew if it was meant to be, it would happen." I replied, upset that my brother is so selfish, that he doesn't have Riley. It's not like I forced her to marry me. If she declined I wouldn't be frustrated. I would be hurt, but I would accept her decision because I knew that it was meant to be that it would happen.

"YEAH, WELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND ME IS THAT YOU KNEW I LOVED HER AND YET YOU STILL TOOK HER. I NEVER KNEW YOU LOVED HER." Ben yells.

I yelled back, "YEAH, WHOSE FAULT WAS IT THAT THEY KEPT MESSING UP ALL THOSE TIME WITH HER? WHOSE FAULT WAS IT THAT THEY BROKE UP WITH HER BECAUSE OF HER BEING FRIEND WITH THEIR BROTHER? I'LL TELL YOU WHO. YOU. IF YOU LOVED HER YOU WOULD'VE FOUGHT FOR HER AND NOT SIT THERE TRYING TO GET HER TO LOVE YOU."

"YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU CAN HAVE HER AND MOVE OUT BECAUSE THAT WAY I WOULDN'T HAVE TO SEE IT OR YOU." He yells and walks to his room and slammed the door.

"Wow, Riley should feel really lucky to have two guys fighting for her." Tucker said, trying to smooth over the awkward silence.

"What's going on, I heard screaming and slamming?" My mom asked, as she entered my apartment, with Brad.

"Ben and I had another fight." I said.

"Again, seriously, can you two go one day without fighting." My mom groans. She's not wrong we have been fighting a lot lately, but it's always about Riley. But why can't he be happy for me? I was happy for him with her, and I loved her just as much as she did, or even more.

"Well, I'm sorry, but he's upset about the whole engagement. This one is more serious, he wants me to move out, so he doesn't have to see it, or me." I said, listening to what I just said, I'm a little hurt by what Ben said. We're supposed to be brothers and support each other and be happy for one another, even if the other's happiness hurts us. I knew he didn't mean it, but knowing he said it really hurts deep down inside.

"I thought Ben and I had this discussion already. I already told him once to be happy for you because of all the times he's been with Riley. But he obviously hasn't gotten over it, but he better soon, so he can be there for you, no matter how much it hurts." My mom said.

"But it's different than two days ago, now Riley and I are engaged, I'm sure deep down I would be feeling the same way as Ben." I replied, I knew how Ben felt, angry, furious, and pissed. "Someone should go talk to him." I said.

"I'll do it, I'm a dad now, and this should be my first father responsibility." Brad said, walking towards Ben's room.

 **End Of Danny POV**

* * *

 **Ben POV**

I'm not angry. I'm hurt that Riley and I are officially over. I have no more chances of being with her. And now my heart realizes that it's over, and I'm taking my feelings out on others. I'm only mad at myself because Danny's right, I did mess up with her. I broke her heart, got jealous over nothing I should've been worried about, and didn't trust her like I should. I just want to be with Riley, she's my soulmate, my destiny. But it's never going to happen because of the engagement. Trust me, I'm very happy for them, but it's hard being happy when I wish it was Riley and I.

I hope I find my Riley, like Danny found his. I mean, I'm not going to have the original, but maybe I could get a replica. Someone who's so close to being Riley, but she's in love with me and no one else. I know it's sounds like I haven't even moved on, but a Riley is what I want and a Riley I shall get.

I'm laying in my bed, when I heard a knock on my door, I hope it's not Danny, I know it's not Tucker, because he has a secret knock, and my mom barges in, so I had no clue who it was. I mean, it could be Riley.

"Come in." I said, as Brad walked in. I was not expecting it to be him. "I thought that you were going to be Riley."

"Yeah, but as my first act of being a dad, I wanted to solve this problem. So, what exactly is going on?" Brad asked. It's nice that he's trying to make an effort of being a father, but I don't know if he really wants to start with such of big problem, but if he's going to give an effort so will I.

"Well, at first I was happy that Danny and Riley are engaged. But watching them at the reception, dancing and being in love, it made me realize that she'll never be mine and that Riley and me are officially over. It sucks seeing someone you love so happy, but it's not you that's making them happy, it's your brother." I explained, my whole dilemma. I know that it may seem like nothing, but to me it's a hard thing to deal with because it's not just anyone, it's Riley.

"I know what you're feeling. When I was in my early twenties, I had this friend and we both loved the same girl, but my friend got her, and she never liked me like I loved her, and her and my friend got married. I thought life was over, and I'll never find love again, but then I met your mother, I knew I found love again and that it was my time to be happy. So yeah, you feel lousy now, but think that special someone is out there still and is looking for you." Brad explained. I never thought of it that way, I always assumed Riley was the one, I didn't even bother that there are other fishes in the sea and I need to swim around and search for her, like Nemo dad did in Finding Nemo, wow you know I'm a dad when I'm using similes from a Disney movie.

"Wow, I didn't know that you dealt with something like I did, was it your friend that was like a brother?" I asked.

"Your mother doesn't know either, and yeah he's like a brother to me and he still is." Brad said. "But take it from me, be happy for your brother and Riley, because one day they'll be just as happy for you." He said, before leaving my room.

I wondered what the love of my life is doing right now, maybe she's wondering where I am, and is searching for me. I knew that fate will decide when I get to be with her, but for know, I need to focus on my job, and Emma. I look at Emma crib, and I see her still sleeping, I'm surprised she slept through this morning events. I knew that I need to get over Riley, and the first step is apologizing for my earlier behavior.

 **End of Ben POV**

* * *

 **Danny POV**

As Brad left the room, he had a satisfied expression on his face. "How'd it go?" I asked, hoping everything was all good.

"Well, he sounded hurt and mad at first, but I had a heart to heart, and he seemed cool." Brad said.

"Do you think he'll want me to move out?" I asked.

"I don't know, I never asked him, but earlier he told you to move out didn't he?" Brad asked.

"Well, I think it would be easier if I moved out, to make it less intense for everyone, plus it would make the fighting stop."

"Dude, what about my two weeks notice?" Tucker asked.

"Would you rather have Ben and I fight here, and ruin things with the ladies you bring over?" I asked, even though not many ladies come here for Tucker, expect the crazy ones.

"Congrats on your new place and the engagement, give me your keys, pack your things and get out." Tucker said, knowing he saw it my way.

I smiled, and Brad, my mom, and Tucker helped me packed my stuff, I had some already packed, when I woke up this morning. Brad and I took apart my furniture, while Tucker and my mom put things in boxes. I texted Riley, telling here "I'm packing, and should be done by tonight. xoxoxo." I knew she got my text, because moments later she started packing with us. I would've asked Ben, but he needed time to cool done, and I didn't want us to fight, plus I doubt he would want to help pack. I'm starting a new chapter in my life, and it feels scary right now, but I know that it'll be worth it.

By the time it was 6:00, we were done, we completely skipped lunch, we were too focus on packing, we totally forgot.

"I want to thank you guys for helping me pack, once I get unpack, I'll make it up to you." I said.

"Oh, honey, you don't need too, unless you were going to buy me tickets to a Bon Jovi concert, or buy him for me, it's not necessary." My mom said, which caused Brad to glare.

"Hey, you love him just us much as I do, so don't give me that look, you hot piece of meat."My mom responded to Brad glaring.

"Oh, I love when you talk sexy." Brad said, kissing my mom, and leaving the apartment. Good thing I didn't eat lunch, because I would have lost it all.

"Well, sweetie, let's unpack, so we can get our life started." I smiled, as Riley and I walked out hand in hand.

"I so need to get a girlfriend." Tucker said, going to his room.

 **End of Danny POV**

* * *

 **Ben POV**

I lost track of time, I took Emma out to the park, since no one was at the apartment. Her and I haven't had alone time in a while, and I knew she would love going to the park.

When we got back, I notice that no one was still here.

"Tucker, Danny, are you here?" I shouted, since they could be in their room.

Tucker came out, "What's up?" He asked.

"Where's Danny? Is he here?" I asked.

"He moved out, so you two can stop fighting, he thought it's what you wanted." He explained.

I thought about what the earlier events, about how I did want him to leave, so I didn't have to see his face.

"Do you know if he's at Riley?" I asked.

"Probably, but I don't know."

I gave Emma to Tucker, and went to Riley apartment, which is right across from us, and I knocked on the door.

Danny was the one that opened the door, looking upset, probably wasn't expecting that it was me.

"What do you want?" He asked, glaring.

"Look, I want to tell you that I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have said any of that to you, it was uncalled for, I didn't mean any of it. I guess, I was jealous that you got her, but talking with Brad, I realized that one day, I'll get my very own Riley, that I can call mine." I apologized, it was probably one of the most sincere apology I gave in a long time.

"Look, I'm glad that you apologized, and admitted your mistakes, it takes guts, especially from you, but, what you said hurt me, I think taking a little time apart from each other to let the intensity die down will be the best for right now." He said, it confused me, I wasn't sure if was forgiving me, but wanted time apart.

"What do you mean, are you forgiving me, not forgiving me?" I asked.

"I do forgive you, you're my brother, but lets take some time apart, to let everything simmer down."

"But wouldn't it get awkward? Like what if, we're all at the apartment, and you show up, would you leave?"

"No, I wouldn't leave, we just need to process everything that has happened, and take time apart, just give it a few days."

"This doesn't make any sense, you wanna take time apart, yet if we're all in one room, you'd stay, just not talk to each me." I said, then it hit me, "time apart" really meant, he didn't want to hang out with me. "You know what Danny, if you didn't want to hang with me anymore, you should have just said so." I yelled, then walked back to my apartment, slamming the door. If Danny wanted to spend time apart, then I'll gladly give him the space he clearly thinks he deserves.

* * *

Hope you like the second chapter, it was kind of boring, and I apologize, but it is getting intense, sorry for the long update, I'll try to update this story more often. Don't forget to review, by telling me your thoughts.

Peace


End file.
